


How it started

by BlueVelvetHeart



Series: It Wasn't Meant To Happen Like This [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario meets Marco. AS simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it started

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes.

Mario sees him. Every day. Leaning on the lamppost, a tired yet sharp expression on his face. The same as everyday,Mario’s forgotten when this guy started appearing opposite his bus stop but he doesn’t mind.

He’s not handsome or amazingly good looking, he’s just nice. But there is something about him that Mario can’t put his finger on and that annoys him, he’s good at reading people but this guy is unreadable. He looks a bit like a bird: his hair combed over to one side, his pointed nose and pale lips. Mario thinks this appearance would look awkward and out of place on anyone else but on this guy it looks right. Like crooked perfect.

Mario wakes up earlier than usual, he has a lecture that he really cannot miss and the teacher can’t do the lecture at any other time for some bullshit reason.  At least Nuri’s with him.  Mario knows that’s a blessing and a curse. He smiles to himself as he feels his phone buzz and a little jingle rings out, alerting Mario that Mesut is texting him; Mario whips his phone out and is greeted by a picture of Mesut and some girl and a caption that reads: _Look what I picked up last night._

Mario scoffs and slides his phone into his pocket. He could’ve gotten that girl. He probably has  before. Mario’s thoughts are interrupted by someone barging into him;

“Hey! Watch it!” Mario shouts, he turns round muttering curses in German at the back of the person’s head.

He whips out his phone and goes on some game that Lewy said was good. It’s not, it’s just addictive.  He begins tapping the screen rapidly and twisting the phone when he’s yanked backwards and spun round.

“I’ll watch it when you….” The guy,who is actually The Guy Who Stands Across The Road From Mario’s Bus Stop, sneers but stops midway when he sees Mario.  Mario’s eyes widen and so does the guy’s. For a moment Mario thinks the guy’s gonna laugh or smile but he just scowls before shoving Mario and stalking off.

Mario just stands there, a confused expression smacked on his face as he watches the guy walk away.

 

 

Mario’s lecture could not be more boring, he can’t even remember what  it’s about. Nuri’s not paying attention, well he is just not to the professor. Mario looks around, this may or not be one f his important lectures but he’s sure he can copy someone else’s notes. Even if he can’t, he’s meant to be smart enough to know half this anyway.

 

 

Mario’s getting off the bus when he sees The Guy. He’s got a gang surrounding him, Mario can hear them laughing as he walks past the bus stop. When he’s at the corner of the street by the little coffee shop is when he hears;

“Hey Cherub come here!”

Mario slowly turns on his heel and sends a patronizing look in the direction of where it came from; the gang. They let out a mixture of cackles, laughs and giggles that sound utterly demented.

Mario just frowns and turns back on his heel and continues walking.

“My little Cherub come hither!”

Mario’s not sure why he’s pissed off or why he’s now walking over to the gang ready to punch someone. He knows he’s outnumbered but that doesn’t register till he’s right in front of the gang and they’re all looking  
at him expectantly, little smiles plastered on their faces.

Mario knows words don’t work with these people so he just glares at them before punching The Guy who is standing in the centre; the little smirk on his face is gone now and replaced with a scowl. The rest of the gang just stands there, frozen. Mario didn’t expect that. He thought they’d be all over him as soon as he threw a punch.

The Guy scowls and Mario realizes he’s in deep shit if he doesn’t run.

He wishes his feet could move and his legs would co-operate but it seems they don’t want to. Mario looks at The Guy more carefully. He’s beautiful in his own way to Mario, a type of face that nanyone else wouldn’t fit. Mario looks into The Guy’s eyes, silently begging him not to murder him or punch him. The Guy looks straight back and lets out a crooked smile that makes Mario’s heart skip a little. He leans forward, not breaking eye contact with Mario, and whispers croakily,

“Marco.”

Mario’s perplexed for a minute before he realizes that’s his name. He wants to say his but Marco shoots Mario a wink and saunters off the gang in tow.

 

Mario should stay away from mysterious people like Marco. Well away. They only bring trouble, Mario can tell Marco’s like that. He doesn’t feel like he should stay away, that’s probably what he should do but. He doesn’t care if it’s irresponsible or stupid.  Mario is intrigued by Marco.


End file.
